


Highschool fluff story

by Keira_Atko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Otabek Altin - Freeform, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, bekas family owns bakery, bekas motorcycle, highschool fluff, highschool romance, otayuri - Freeform, smol beans, yuri has fell hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keira_Atko/pseuds/Keira_Atko
Summary: Yuri and Otabek are two dorks that bond over ice skating. Yuri finds out that beka helps out at his family bakery by accident. After this much fluff ensues.





	

The bell rings signalling the end of science. However it was not the end of lesson. Yurio looks across to where looks over to where his sorta friend yuri sits accept he isnt in today so he now has to eat his dinner by himself. Finally he is let out ten minutes late.  
 Great he thought while heading towards the dinner hall. As usual he makes his way to the table they always sit on accept someone else is sitting there. Whats he gonna do? Tell him to go away.  
Heading towards the dark figure, he puts on his usual angry snarl.  
“Thats our table, can you move?”  
The dark firgure turns round to look at him and he instantly realised who it was. That kid thats been off since the start if the year.  
“Why do I have to move? theres plenty of other seats,”  
“Ugh fine.” He proclaims, plonking himself a couple of seats down from the new kid. Pulling out his phone from his pocket he replies to a text from mum asking if he wanted to be picked up from ice skating practice.  
“You skate?” A voice interupts yuras line of thought.  
“Y-yea what how did you know?”  
“You have a ice skate bag right next to you,” he said gesturing to the bag on the seat next to yurio.Of course he did, He had to bring it to school since he was going straight to the rink after school. How did he forget that?  
“So you skate?……” He said becoming more interested in this kid.  
“Otabek”  
“Um cool i guess” Yuri curses himself for his lack of social skills  
“Whats your name?” Otabek asks acting rather interested in yuri but he knows shouldnt get his hopes up.  
“Yuri…”  
His next word interupted by the harsh chime of the bell for next lesson.  
He somehow manages to survive the next two lessons - computing and maths. He still has no idea why he picked computing for an option but he did so now hes stuck with it. He makes his way to the rink thats very conveniently only fifteen minutes away from the school. While walking he checks his phone again, no notifications.  
Arriving at the rink, he puts his skates. He lazily glides round the rink occasionally attemping a jump. His mind was drifting, he knew he couldnt attempt to do a routine while he’s like this so he ends his practice short instead deciding to go on a trip to the cafe down the road to get a drink.  
Putting his earphones in his ears he places his boots back in his black and orange skates bag and heads out. He gets to an more popular part of the city. The distinctive sound of traffic forcing him to turn the volume up even louder. The smell of petrol and smoke is interupted when yura walks past a quaint little bakery. Since he has half an hour to waste he might as well get  a coffee.  
The interior of the coffee shop is full of cream colours and has lots of pictures on the walls. He then looks in the direction of the cash register and guess whos there. Yura cant do this, damn otabek why does he have to be so dark and mysterious also what is he even doing in some nice little cosy cafe. He begrudgingly walks towards the till, Otabek recognises him and looks rather embrassed. His face covered with a light pink tinge.  
“So you run a cafe now?” Yura questions he just wants a coffee why does this have to happen.  
“Its my familys bakery,” beka answers still looking like he did not want anyone from school to know about this whole situation.  
“Anyway can i have a double espresso?”  
“Ok” he says as he begins making yuris order.  
“So how come you have to work at your familys bakery?” He questions, then quickly regrets it as he might come across a bit mean.  
“I dont work here normally my mothers at my little sisters dance show, My shift is ending soon anyway”  
“Why dont you come have a coffew with me then?” He blurts out, instantly realising what he just did. Oh god it sounds like a date. A DATE.  
“Ok,” is the quick reply he got as otabek hands him his coffee.  
They sit down on one of the tables for two and they both seem to be freaking out. Otabek is fidgeting with the coffee cup and he has been looking at his blank phone screen for way too long.  
Otabek decides he’d had enough and breaks the silence.  
“So how long you been skating?”  
Ever since I was a child, how long have you been skating?“ Yuri replied feeling a little more confident talking about a subject.  
"Ive been skating since I was a child too,”  
“Have you ever competed?” Yuri asks, he wonders what beka looks like on the ice.  
“Yes but i havent recently, have you?”  
“Yea I compete in a lot of skating competions, ive even won medals,” Yuri shamelessly brags if theres one thing he knows its that he can skate.  
“I’d love to watch you compete,” He replies not quite meeting yuris eyes. If he was looking at yuris face he would see he was blushing a faint pink.  
The conversation continued, both of them in their element talking about skating. Sometime during their talk yuri had even started to lean forward looking very interested in what beka had to say.  
Eventually it got to 6 pm. Yuri jumped up from his seat proclaiming  
“Shit im so late, theres no way in gonna get back on time on the bus,”  
“I could take you,” beka answers  
“What?” He replies a bit confused  
“I have a motorcycle,” Of course he does yuri says to himself as if he couldnt get any better. Now he rides a motorbike like hes some bad boy of a bad tv show.  
“O-ok then,” he finally answers  
Otabek leads him through the back of the store to where otabeks motorcycle is parked in the car park.  
“Here put this on,” he says while tossing yuri a helmet. Well we’re really doing this he says to himself. As if today couldnt get anymore eventful  
The ride was exhilarating, Otabek takes a different route through much more countryside roads full of twists and turns. Yura clings on to beka the whole ride watching the various hedgerows and fields fly by.  
By the time he got back to his house he was almost an hour late but it had been worth it.  
Outside his house be lifts the helmet of his head handing it to beka.  
“Thanks for that,” He says with a genuine smile to his suprise otabek smiles back and says  
“Your welcome,”  
With one last smile he turns his head towards the house. Wait i havent got his number! I have to ask for it.  
“Um beka can i have your number?”  
“Yea sure can i have your phone?” Yuri hands him it and proceeds to put  his contact into his phone. He hands yuri back his phone and puts his helmet back on.  
“Bye see you next week,”  
“Bye” yuri says happily. Today has been so eventful for him but he is so happy with how it turned out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody only 2 days after my last fic im back at it again. Constructive critism is welcomed however please do not be mean its my second fic and I do not have a beta reader or anything like this. I spent most of my night on this so please enjoy.


End file.
